mithos_building_legendsfandomcom-20200215-history
1st Edition: Stories From Luminion
The Story On the continent of Antalar where magic and monsters rule the Luminion Empire united the land and it maintains its balance thanks to the three governing bodies of the world: The Senate, The Church and The Nobles. These powers keep the fragile unity of the Denizens of Luminion and the Citizens of Luminion are always at odds, the corruption within the Senate and the Tyranny of the Nobles all contribute to possible anarchy. The symbol that acts as the linchpin of Antalar is The Royal Family who has not only the highest recognized authority on the continent but the most richest and magical aptitude to unite the humans of Antalar which started the beginning of the empire. This world is governed by magic. It can create, transform, manipulate and destroy, it can bend the laws that govern reality and even never before seen phenomenon. All things have magic and many don’t awaken the ability to harness it, some use it for survival, some to fulfill desires and some to protect, those who use magic will always be confronted by problems some say magic creates more problems than it solves but one this is always absolute. Magic is power. The five lands of Antalar all have their own denizens, climates, cultures and magic, it is up to you to harness this power and defeat your foes in what will be a legendary duel that will be sung about until the land is cleaved apart. Card Information This set originally introduced 122 cards, Creatures, Spells and Resources, that range from common, uncommon, rare, mythical and legendary. It had 14 Creature Commanders which are relevant to the lore and events of this Edition as well as having powerful abilities to support your deck. The original numbers for this edition are: 82-Creatures 30-Spells 10-Resources The Abilities introduced in this set are: * Retribution: (The effect will vary as will the cost). (This ability can only be actiated when this creature has been sent to the graveyard, Pay the cost stated and exile this card after the ability resolves.) * Rally: When a creature with this ability is on the board other creatures with the same colour and cost will require one less mana The Primary Abilities Introduced in this set are: * Flying: This creature can only be attacked or blocked by creatures with Flying and a creature with Flying that attacks a non-Flying creature it receives no combat damage. * Piercing: This creatures attacks ignore enemy boosts by other abilities or card effects during combat. * Intimidation: When this creature attacks outside of creature combat two or more creatures must block it and if your opponent doesn't have two creatures to block that creature can't be blocked. * Valiant: a creature with this ability can attack once they are summoned instead of waiting a turn. * Marksman: A creature with this ability can attack a creature with Flying but it doesn't receive combat damage. * Regenerator: After combat resolves, the following turn the creature with this ability will have its life restored to it original value and any boosts it received with be added back after the draw phase. Creature Information The different Tribes introduced in this set include: * Cat * Chimera * Dwarf * Dragon * Elemental * Nekojin * Human * Automata * Fairy * Elephant * Goblin * Treefolk * Undead * Jackal * Lich * Angel * Deer * Wyvern * Lizardfolk * Minotaur * Behemoth * Elf * Birdfolk * Druid * Leviathan * Unicorn * Djinn * Living Weapon